Farkle, Fergus and Felicia
Fergus, Farkle and Felicia, collectively known as the ogre triplets, are the triplet children of Shrek and Fiona. They appear in Shrek the Third, Shrek the Halls and Shrek Forever After. They say their first words in Shrek Forever After. Appearances Shrek the Third In the beginning of the film, Fiona brings up the idea of Shrek and her starting a family. Shrek quickly dismisses it, pointing out that babies are a lot of work. As Shrek is leaving for his journey to get Artie, Fiona reveals to Shrek that she is pregnant. Shrek is shocked and has nightmares of being a father, not being able to protect them from various hazards. His relationship with his own abusive father causes him to worry that he will be the same kind of father he had. At the end of the film Fiona gives birth to them and appeared in the credits along with Donkey and Puss. Shrek Forever After A big party is held in celebration of the triplets' birthday and everyone is invited. But Shrek got a little mad because everyone now saw ogres as cute and nice creatures, and when he got enough of that he slammed their cake and went mad outside. When in the alternate universe of Rumpelstiltskin they have been mentioned some times but only Felicia's doll was seen. At the end of the film, Shrek got back before he slammed the cake and happily celebrated the children's birthday. Scared Shrekless The triplets are seen scaring trick-or-treaters with their parents, Shrek complementing Felicia on her grip on a fat kid and Farkle for using his teeth. Felicia is seen with a large clump of hair in her mouth, no doubt from the fat kid. They are again seen at the end of the special in a suit of armor, tricking Donkey into thinking it was the ghost of Farquaad. Their final scene is with their parents, egging the seven dwarves. Personality They are normal babies, being destructive and developing their motor skills. They get along well with the Dronkeys and have various play dates with them. Additionally, they were very noisy, messy, and high-maintenance, making Shrek miss his former life of solitude. Later, though, Shrek missed having them around in the alternate timeline, and when he restored the timeline, he learned how much they loved him. When Shrek roared on their birthday, they started yelling 'rawr' at each other playfully and when shrek trumpeted with his ears, they immediately did the same thing, meaning the babies see Shrek as their role model, despite their neediness (they are babies after all). Having almost erased them from existence, Shrek's heart thawed, and he decided he preferred life with them over his old life. They seem to get along well with each other and are friends with the Dronkeys, having daily playdates. Gallery Trivia * The triplets say their first words in Shrek Forever After and Scared Shrekless. * If the viewers watch the Dronkeys and ogre triplets carefully throughout the course of the franchise, one can see that they are aged perfectly in real time. * Felicia learned to talk before her brothers as she was talking clearly in Shrek Forever After while Fergus and Farkle weren't talking clearly until Scared Shrekless. This is a nod to a true fact in child psychology that states that young girls will likely learn how to talk before boys will. * In Shrek the Third one of them used a piece of Shrek's earwax as a crayon similar to how Shrek used a piece of his earwax as a candle in Shrek, showing the true dedication the creators of these masterpieces have to their craft and continuity. Category:Characters Category:Shrek characters Category:Ogres Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Males Category:Females Category:Twins and triplets Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Babies Category:Sons Category:Daughters Category:Shrek's family